


Opposites

by AutisticWriter



Series: Haiku Poems [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Haiku, Opposites Attract, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Bill and Pearl seem an unlikely couple. But don’t people always say that opposites attract?





	Opposites

She is the hot one.   
He is the awkward one. But   
opposites attract.


End file.
